It All Started With A Letter
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [Narusasunaru] AU. Sasuke assumes the letter he receives is from one of those children programs, wishing him to get well soon. He's surprised when he opens it to find an actual letter in the envelope.
1. Part One

**I have so many one-shot ideas! I'm going to be writing like crazy once summer comes. This was just one of my ideas. It actually turned into a two-shot by accident. **

**I hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Warning: **_**This is Yaoi, which means boy on boy lovin'. Medical inaccuracy. There may be OOCness in the near future. This story is not beta read so grammar mistakes will most likely show up in the story. **_

_**The point about medical inaccuracy in the warming is just to say sorry that I probably got a few things wrong. I got so into writing this that I forgot to look up a lot of the medical stuff that shows up. I hope everyone will excuse that and enjoy it nonetheless.**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have Kiba all to myself.**

* * *

_It All Start With Letters_

_Part One_

* * *

The letter comes on a Thursday. He's tired and he just wants to crash for the night. He doesn't get letters often though and decides to sit down on his bed to read it. He doesn't recognize the name and address on the corner of the envelope, but he assumes it's probably one of those programs that has kids write letters.

He sighs.

He was hoping it was a letter from his mother. He hasn't gotten a letter in a while and it would be nice to hear from her. He can't very well throw the letter away though. He would feel guilty. With a sigh, he tears the thing open, furrowing his eyebrows when a few pages of lined paper fall out.

This can't be from one of those programs where the little kids send letters. They usually just make some sort of card saying to get well soon.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I don't know if they told you, but they are doing this program at my school to write letters to hospital patients. I thought I might as well do it. I don't expect a reply or anything, but I'll send a few and tell you a bit about myself. Maybe it will get your mind off things? All I know is it sounded like a great opportunity and I always love to meet new people. _

_Well, I guess I'll just start with the basics. My name is Naruto and I'm in my final year at school. I'm doing my second year to complete my masters in education so I can teach children all about the good things in life. I wanna teach little kids, maybe second or third grade, but I wanna do some high school years as well. I just can't decide. They all need to be guided in the right direction and I want to help them all._

_I know, you're probably wondering why I have that goal in the first place. Why would I want to help inspire some snot nose kids? I ask myself that same question all the time, but then I look back at the teacher who set me straight and I know for a fact I want to help these kids. You see, I was a little trouble maker when I was younger. I was a spit fire. I was always making trouble and just didn't care. I was going into the sixth grade with failing grades and at risk of staying back. My teacher pulled me aside one day and he just talked some sense into me. I'm not going to say what cause it is kinda private, but it really helped. I want to be able to do that for kids. I want to be able to inspire them to change. I mean, look at me (Though, I guess you can't cause this is just a letter), I never thought it was possible I would be in college nonetheless getting a masters degree. _

_So, yeah….that's why I wanna teach kids. _

_Oh, I also got a bachelor's degree in history and I'm working on my masters for that too. I really enjoy history. _

_Well, I just wanted to make a new friend by sending this letter. We can be friends, right? I would like that. I'm not lying when I say I like new friends! _

_I don't know how much more to write. I don't even know if you're reading this and I have to do some homework anyway. I guess I'll just end it here then. I'll send you another letter as soon as I can! _

_I wish you the best,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke stuffs the letter into the drawn on his night stand without a second thought.

* * *

It's three weeks later when he receives another letter. This one is wrinkled and the address on the corner is the same at the last. The white envelope looks like it got beat up pretty bad in the mail. He opens up the envelope, noticing that someone, at some point, spilt water on it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I almost forgot to write something this week! I've had so much homework to do. I swear teachers get together and talk about when they all wanna give homework at the same time. I mean, I was free for a while with a bit of homework here and there and these four papers and two tests just crept up on me! It was horrible! It's about one in the morning right now and I just finished my last paper, but I wanted to get this written before I forgot! _

(The water caused this part of the letter to just become a complete glop of black pen. It isn't even readable anymore.)

_Anyway, I hope you're doing well! I don't really know what to talk about. I'll say a bit more about myself I guess. I played soccer for as long as I can remember. I love the sport. I played all through high school and college. It makes me sad that I couldn't go any further, but I had no interest going pro anyway, not that they wanted me or anything. I mean, I knew I wanted to teach so I just didn't care that I wasn't going pro. I plan on taking on a soccer team when I get out of school. I want to couch some little kids and maybe couch a high school team as well. I think the principle of my high school would let me couch. We got close when I got to high school. She really helped me out. I owe her a lot, but that's a conversation for another day! _

_I seriously hate writing papers. I was just writing a paper on the American Revolution and it was horrible. I mean, I already know like everything about it, but the paper focused on like women during the war and I wanted to bash my head through the wall writing it. I don't care about what the woman did. I like the fighting and the politics behind everything. I'm just happy I'm finally done with the paper. I should have done it earlier, buttttt I procrastinated as much as possible. I don't really care though. I survived this long doing that so I think I'm good. _

(There is a smudge of pen across this part of the page; obviously the water ruined this part of the letter as well.)

_Anyway….I really do have to go. It's about two in the morning now and my roommate will kill me if I'm up much longer with the light on. I hope you have a great day! _

_Naruto_

Sasuke furrows his eyebrows, holding the paper closer to his face to see if he can make out the paragraphs that are smudged and ruined. The words won't make sense though and he finds himself wanting to know what they say. It's a whole three paragraphs that got completely ruined. He's lucky he could read the paragraphs he could.

He shakes his head and folds the paper up. He glances at the little notebook on the table next to his bed and after contemplating what to do, he picks it up.

_Dobe,_

_You spilt water all over your letter, idiot._

_Sasuke_

He stuffs the little note in an envelope and makes a mental note to mail it tomorrow.

* * *

He's in his bed when someone walks into the room with the mail. He looks up when he sees a nurse smiling at him and holding out a letter. He nods his head at the nurse, taking the letter. The address in the corner is the same as the previous letters.

He rips it open.

He furrows his eyebrows when he notices a picture fall out of the envelope and onto the bed. He picks it up, noticing a nice looking house covered in snow. He flips it over hoping to find out a reason why the picture would be in the envelope, but it doesn't say anything.

_Sasuke,_

_I never expected to ever get a letter back from you! I mean, it was a mean letter with all of one sentence, but I was still really happy to get it! I'm sorry about the water. I must have spilt water going to bed after I turned out the light. I didn't talk about much important so it doesn't really matter! _

_I'm not really sure what to say, but I'll just go with it. _

_First, what does dobe mean? _

_Second, I hope you're doing well! I've been doing great! It just started to snow here and I'm getting ready to complete my finals. I can't wait till Christmas! I'm having a party with all my friends at my house. It's going to be great!_

_I included a picture of the snow for you in the letter. I know you've probably seen snow…well actually I don't. I wanted to put the picture in though. I always take a picture of the first snow fall of the year. The house in the picture is mine! I inherited it from my parents._

(Sasuke flips over the picture, looking at the house. It's a little house, probably three bedrooms at most. It has a good size yard and some bushes in the front of it. It's painted an off white color with blue shutters and a blue door. It looks like a nice house. He only wonders why Naruto's parents would give it to him.)

_The Christmas party I'm hosting is going to be great! Do you get to go home for Christmas? I don't know if you do get to. I hope you have a good Christmas anyway! I know I will. _

_I know this is a short letter, but I have to start studying. I'll send another letter after finals are over. I have to give them all of my attention. Then, I only have one more semester left! I'm so excited! I never thought I would make it this far!_

_Hope you have a good day!_

_Naruto_

Sasuke reads the letter over one more time, staring at the house in the picture. It looks like it was taken with a pretty expensive camera, but he can't be sure. iPhones these days take pretty good pictures as well.

He glances over at the little notebook and reaches for it. He flips it open to the back and rips out a piece of paper. He takes a second to think of what he is going to write before jotting down a letter to this Naruto character.

_Dobe,_

_Look it up, idiot_

_No I don't get to go home for Christmas._

_Sasuke_

He slips the piece of paper in an envelope, ready to mail it the next day.

* * *

It's a long time before the next letter comes. He finds it sitting on his bed when he goes back to his room after a long day.

He rips the envelope open, furrowing his eyebrows when he notices two letters fall out. He reaches for both of them, eyeing the one that says 'read first' across the front of the folded letter. He pikes that letter up first and opens it.

_Sasuke,_

_I actually wrote this letter after the last one, but I don't think you would understand the other letter if I didn't explain it to you first. I wrote it when I was drunk and it doesn't make much sense, but I thought I would send it anyway. I did write it for you and it isn't like it has anything personal in it. It may even give you a good laugh._

_I'm sorry these letters are so late. I wrote the drunken letter pretty early, but I didn't want to send it without another letter explaining it. It took me longer to write this because of all the last minute school work and finals, but now I'm free! I'm so happy to have a vacation right now. I can't wait to just relax and take some time off before my last semester._

_My Christmas party is seriously going to rock. I can't wait to host it. All my friends are coming and I'm putting up mistletoe everywhere just to screw with them. It's the funniest thing when two people get stuck under it and obviously aren't happy. I usually get a few beatings for that cause my best friend always ends up under it multiple times. The bitch can throw a damn good punch. I mean, don't judge me, but she hits damn hard for a girl. She gave my friend a concussion once after hitting them. I laughed pretty hard when that happened, but that only earned me a huge bump on my head. _

_Hey, maybe when you can leave for Christmas, sometime in the future, if we are still writing, you can come to my party. I know my friends would like you. They like everyone so I think you would be fine._

(Sasuke rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of this part. The guy doesn't seem to realize they live on opposite sides of the U.S.)

_I really don't have much else to say. I'm going on a ski trip during vacation, but that isn't very exciting. I do love snowboarding so it will be fun. My friends and I are all renting a cabin for a week in early January after New Year's, which will have some pretty awesome parties too. I love the winter and going on ski trips is one of my favorite things! I also really enjoy sledding. My friends and I go a few times a year to this one hill just out back from my house. It's a huge hill and so much fun! _

_I highly doubt you wanna hear all my plans though. Will you be doing anything for Christmas and New Year's there? _

_I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. I mean, you can't really answer that, but I thought I would write a few questions and you can answer the ones you want to. If they are too personal don't bother answering them. I don't mind. You can ask me questions too. The same rule will apply to me._

_So…What is your family like? Do they visit often? What's your favorite color? Food? Where is your dream house? Where do you wanna go on vacation?_

_I'll ask more next time! I'm brain dead after all my exams. _

_Have a good Christmas! I probably won't write till after._

_Naruto _

Sasuke stares at the questions for a few minutes until he finally puts the letter aside. He picks up the other letter and unfolds it. It's a short little piece and the writing is messier than usual.

_Sasuke!_

_Shit, I'm sooooo drunk right now. I blame my best friend. He's an idiot and he is always getting me into trouble. Damn, my hangover it going to be sooo bad. Shit! _

_Sasuke, thanks for the letter! I still don't know what dobe means, but whatever! I'll find out sooner or later. Oh god, I feel sick. I'll be right back. _

_I'm back! God, I drank way too much. I'm going to kill Gaara for letting me get this shit faced. _

_Wait! I see more beer and another party. _

_I'm out!_

_Naruto _

Sasuke can't help but chuckle as he folds the letter back up and tucks it away with the rest. He pulls out his little notebook and flips to the back. He snatches up his pen, thinking about what he is going to write for a few minutes before he finally starts to scribble across the page in perfect cursive.

_Dobe, _

_I like the color blue. _

_I like Japanese food and tomatoes. _

_My mom is very sweet and she's kind to everyone. My brother is closed off, especially after my father died, but he still loves us. _

_They visit as often as they can._

_What is your family like? _

_Sasuke_

It takes him a long time to decide if he is going to send it, but eventually he folds up the letter and stuffs it into the envelope. He mails it before he can change his mind.

* * *

Christmas and New Year's fly by and Sasuke gets a few letters and visits from his mother and brother, but he hasn't gotten a letter for weeks from Naruto. He doesn't know why, but he actually likes to get letters from Naruto. He anticipates them now and hopes every time he goes over to his bed that a letter will be sitting there, waiting for him to open.

"Uchiha!"

Onyx eyes snap up, looking into the brown eyes of his closet friend. The brunette sits at the end of the bed, falling back and letting out a deep sigh. "What's been up with you Sasuke? Hear from Mama Uchiha lately?"

"Hn, she sent a Christmas card as well as Itachi. They visited a few days after," Sasuke replies. Kiba nods his head, his gaze turning toward the ceiling. They lapse into silence for a few minutes, only broken when another person walks into the room, a stake of mail in her hands.

"Sasuke, I have mail for you," the nurse says with a smile, holding out a crisp white envelope. Sasuke nods his head in thanks, taking the envelope and looking at the corner. He can't help the twitch of his lips when he recognizes the address in the corner.

The nurse waves on her way out.

"Damn, Sasuke, what got you so happy?" Kiba says, sitting up to get a better look at Sasuke's face. Sasuke quickly schools his features, putting his mask back on. Kiba chuckles. "I saw the look in your eyes and that damn cork of your lips. Who the hell is sending you letters to make you that happy?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke says, shoving Kiba, who only laughs. Sasuke rolls his eyes at his friend, turning his attention back to the letter only to find that it isn't in his hand any more. He snaps his attention back to Kiba, who is ripping the envelope to pieces and pulling out the letter, which is written on printer paper this time.

Sasuke reaches for the letter, grabbing the corner of it, only for it to be yanked out of his reach. He reaches for it again, his fingers catching the corner and a piece of white paper tearing off. He glares at his friend, happy there are no words on the pieces of paper ripped off. "Give me the damn letter, Kiba," Sasuke snaps, his short fuse threatening to snap.

"Who the hell is this Naruto guy?" Kiba asks after a few seconds, his eyes looking at Sasuke, trying to figure out what the hell is up. Sasuke frowns and finally grabs the letter out of Kiba's hands. The brunette obviously read the whole thing though.

"No one," Sasuke says, his eyes scanning over the letter for a second. He turns his attention back to Kiba when he makes no move to leave. "What?"

"Why does this guy make you so happy? How do you even know him? I know all your damn friends and none are named Naruto."

"It's just some idiot who's doing that stupid send a letter to a patient things."

"And you're this happy to be getting the letter? How long you been getting letters from him?" Sasuke glares at his friend, sick of all these question. This is one of the things he hates about Kiba. He likes to but into his life to much.

"I don't know. A few months we've been taking," Sasuke shrugs, turning back to the letter intent on reading it.

"Wait! You just said you've been talking. Are you writing him back?" The silence is all Kiba needs as an answer. "Damn, you like this guy Sasuke. I haven't seen you this happy in a damn long time. What the hell do you even know about him?"

"You're the one who read the damn letter, you'll know just as much as me. I don't know much except he wants to be a teacher and coach soccer."

"I didn't read the letter. I ain't that mean. Whatever. I'm here if ya wanna talk about it. This guy might be good for you Sasuke," Kiba says, slapping the Uchiha on the back. Sasuke sends him a glare and he chuckles, giving him a salute before he exits the room.

Sasuke lets out an annoyed sigh before turning his attention back to the letter.

_Sasuke,_

_Shit! I'm so sorry I didn't write sooner! I've been so busy. The Christmas party was great and New Year's went by so fast. I found myself snowboarding before I knew it and everything just slipped my mind. I just got back from my ski trip and I wanted to write this before I forgot._

_I'll talk about the party first._

_God, I love sending Christmas Eve with my friends. They are just so much fun! We drank so much and I got hit a good amount of time by Sakura (my best friend who hits me with all her crazy ass strength). She hit me the hardest when we both ended up under the mistletoe. That did not go over well. She was so mad at me for that! I did get a kiss though. Sadly, it was only on the cheek. Haha. I didn't get under it again with anyone. Well, with my other best friend, Gaara, but he just walked away. It's all good._

_We all got each other presents and I got some great stuff! Gaara got me a video game and Sakura got me this blue sweater because she said I need to stop wearing so much orange. It's a nice sweater though. It will be great for winter. I got a few other things from other friends, but nothing to important! _

_The ski trip was great! I got a few bruises, but I'm all good. I had a lot of fun spending all the time with my friends. I really needed it. It was nice to relax with them before we all got back to our crazy lives. Most of my friends work already, but it's all good. They make fun of me cause I'm still in school, but I just tell them I'll get more money in the end cause I'm getting my masters. I probably shouldn't say that though. Teachers make shitting pay. _

_I hope you had a good New Years! I'm happy to hear you like the color blue. I bet it's a dark blue you like best? I don't get the sky blue vibe from your letters. Tomatoes aren't my favorite. I'm not really one for healthy food. I really like ramen and I eat instant ramen all the time. It's easy, quick and pretty cheap. Since you like Japanese food you'll have to tell me where to get some good ramen. I've only had it a few times and it's been amazing. _

_I'm sorry about the whole family thing. It sounds pretty rough._

_To answer your question, my parents were amazing people. My mom was always happy and upbeat. She always had a smile on her face. She could talk for hours. I'm a lot like her personality wise. I look like my dad though. He was much more calm and collected. He always thought things through. He was always happy though. _

_Enough about that though! I sense more questions!_

_You didn't tell me where you wanna visit or live in the future. So, where? Did you always live in the same place or did you move around as a kid? What is your favorite subject in school? What's your dream job? _

_Hope you feel better soon,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke doesn't know what to make out of the 'was's written within the sentences about Naruto's parents. That has to mean they are dead. That would explain why Naruto owns the house. Sasuke finds himself wanting to know how it happened and he wants to know how long the guy has been a lone.

He shakes off the feeling.

The letter is folded up nicely and stuffed into the draw with the rest. He pulls out his notebook and rips the back page out.

_Dobe,_

_I've never skied before or snowboarded for that matter. _

_My mother and brother visited for Christmas. It was nice. _

_I'd visit Japan and live on the east coast somewhere in a house relatively secluded from everyone else. _

_I've lived in the same city for as long as I can remember. _

_I like math and I want to be a math professor. _

_Where do you want to travel too?_

_Sasuke_

He hesitates to ask the guy about his parents, but thinks better of it. He doesn't want to pry.

He reads the letter over one more time, noticing how much he actually wrote. It's a lot for him. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and pulls out an envelope, putting the letter inside.

Kiba returns a few minutes later with a smile and a bag of food. "I know the hospital food sucks so I got you something," he says. Sasuke gives him a small smile and takes the food.

He asks Kiba to mail the letter when he leaves.

* * *

It's one of Sasuke's bad days. He had them rather often at first and he was starting to finally get better. It's like everything relapsed and all he wants to do is fall asleep for as long as possible. He can't find the strength to open his eyes and he just wants people to leave him alone.

"Sasuke," someone says. He opens his eyes a bit to find a nurse standing in the doorway. He nods his head slowly, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. "I have a letter for you. It's from someone by the name of Naruto."

He can't help the warmth that spreads over his cheeks when she says Naruto's name. It makes his whole body warm with happiness. The letter couldn't come on a better day. He is already feeling better.

"Thanks," he mumbles, lifting up his arm as much as possible and pointing to the little table. She seems to understand and she places the letter there before wishing him well and exiting the room.

Sasuke blinks his eyes a few times, his gaze turning toward the table. He should have had her put it on the bed so he could read it. He doesn't think he has the energy to reach over and open the letter. He lets out a sigh, his dark eyes flickering back to the ceiling.

He sits in silence for a few minutes, lost in thought.

He's brought back to reality when someone knocks on the door. He opens his eyes and notices Kiba in the doorway, giving him a small smile. "You not feelin' so hot today?" he asks, despite the fact he already knows the answer. Sasuke shakes his head, letting his gaze move back toward the ceiling. "You up for a visit?"

"Just come in and start talking, idiot," Sasuke snaps. Kiba chuckles and walks into the room, taking his normal seat on the end of the bed.

"What do ya want me to talk about?" Kiba smiles. Sasuke finds himself looking at the letter sitting on the table. He flicks his gaze toward Kiba. He doesn't know if he should risk it, but he wants to read the letter so badly and he's willing to let Kiba read it to him just so he can see what Naruto wrote.

"The letter," Sasuke says, his eyes looking at the table. Kiba follows his gaze and points at the letter sitting on the table. "Can you read it to me?" Kiba gives him a surprised look, but doesn't argue. He picks the letter up off the table and rips it open.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm so tired right now! The first week of school came way faster than I thought and I really didn't prepare myself for it. There is so much work! It's only been a week and I'm already sleep deprived. Gaara is killing me because I keep keeping him up because I'm always working. I mean it's never been this crazy before. I think the professors are just trying to scare us though. The syllabus doesn't look so bad later into the semester. At least, I hope it won't be so bad. _

_Sasuke, I'm going to have to take you to learn how to ski! Or you can snowboard. I don't know which you would prefer. I could teach you if you did snowboarding though. That would be so much fun! _

_East coast, you say? You'll have to visit me. I live on the east coast. I don't know if you like the cold though because I live up north. That's probably why I have such a thing for winter. I would never move south. I love the snow too much! I mean, it does get a bit cold around here, but the sledding and snowboarding totally make up for it! I'm definitely going to take you some time! _

_Japan would be so cool! I would get so lost though. I don't know another language and I can just see myself winding up in the wrong place. _

_I'd say I would go to England or something. I don't know. I don't have the money to travel. All the money I had from my parents went into the house and my education. I didn't have much left over. I really only have the money from my job. I'd seriously just settle for traveling to Disney or something. I've never been so that would be really cool. _

_I'd make this letter a bit longer, but I really have to go! I have a paper to write already. This semester is going to be the death of me. I know it will be worth it though. I can't wait to be a teacher! I'll have a bit more time on my hands too so I should be able to coach. I wish I could pick up a team now, but this work is going to drown me if I'm not careful. _

_I just have one question this time around…why a math professor? _

_I hope you're having a good day! _

_Naruto _

Sasuke can't help the small smile that plays on his lips as Kiba finishes up the letter. He barely registers Kiba looking at him, his eyes still trained on the letter in his hands. Kiba smiles and places the letter in his hand and Sasuke grips the paper. He wishes he could read it again, but he isn't about to ask Kiba to repeat the letter.

"He sounds nice, Sasuke. I can see why you like him," Kiba states. Sasuke nods his head, glaring at him friend, because he doesn't like Naruto in the way he knows Kiba is implying. "Well, I'm going to head out. You don't seem like you want visitors. I think it would be good for you to get your rest anyway."

He doesn't say anything as Kiba climbs off the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow," Kiba says with a smile. Sasuke nods his head, watching as his friend walks out the door with a wave of his hand.

He wishes he had the energy to write a letter back to Naruto.

* * *

It's a few days later when Sasuke feels up to writing a letter back to Naruto. He's still tired and his body is aching in places it hasn't for a while now. He pushes through it though and pulls out a piece of paper.

_Dobe, _

_I'll have to hold you to all those promises._

_I want to be a math professor because I'm the best at math, I enjoy it, and it's one of the few things to do with a math degree. _

_Why did your parents give you that house?_

_Sasuke_

Sasuke bits his lip as he reads over the letter. He's pretty sure the question will be on the too personal side, but he really wants to know. It will explain why he refers to his parents in the past tense.

Sasuke already has an idea why Naruto does that. He's pretty sure Naruto's parents are dead, but he wants to know for sure. He doesn't just want to guess and he doesn't want to say anything wrong in his letters that might set Naruto off. He doesn't want to scare him away.

Sasuke finally folds up the letter and stuff it in the envelope on the table.

Kiba mails it when he visits later in the day.

* * *

It's a good day when he gets the next letter. His mother has just left for the day and Kiba is due for a visit later in the day. Three of his favorite people will be with him today and the only thing that could make it better is if Itachi could visit him.

He shakes the thoughts of his brother from his head, knowing he is busy running the family business and instead he focuses on the letter. He can't help the small smile on his lips as he takes the white envelope and rips it open.

_Sasuke,_

_Do you know, I still don't know what Dobe means. You've been calling me it for ages now and I still haven't bothered to look it up. I mean, I know you'll just call me it even if it is mean. I don't really care, it's almost like a nickname and I've never had a nickname before. It makes me feel special I guess, because none of my friends have given me a nickname (And no, loser does not count) and you have. I'm sorry if that sounds weird. I didn't mean it to be! _

_Okay, I have some pretty insane news right now. So, I know you live in LA and well, I just wanted to tell you I am TOTALLY GOING TO LA LIKE DURING MY SPRING BREAK! Okay, it is a really long story. My friends are seriously the best. They got together with my godparents and they all pitched in to buy me a plan ticket to LA for my graduation! Like, I know this may be weird (sorry, this is the second time I'm saying something is weird.), but I was wondering if I could meet you. I totally understand if you don't want to, but I thought it would be really cool. _

_So, other than that nothing interesting has happened. School and work have kept me really busy and I can't wait till Spring break. It really isn't that far off. I don't even know if I'll be able to send you another letter before Spring break. This is just going to be so insane! I've never even left the East Coast before and know I'm going to Cali! I seriously love my friends. _

_Oh, both Sakura and Gaara are coming with me. They both have pretty rick families so it didn't take a lot to convince their parents to let them. Well, Gaara doesn't have parents anymore, but he got a lot of inheritance. It's going to be great. I won't be bringing them a long if I meet you though. _

_Shot! I don't have time to write anything else. I just looked at the clock and I have class in twenty minutes! Damn! _

_Let me know if you want me to visit! _

_Naruto_

Sasuke nearly dies when he reads the letter. Naruto has become the object of his affection lately and he can't help that his heart beats a bit faster at the prospect at meeting this guy. He wants to know what he looks like so badly. He wants to know what his voice sounds like. Sasuke wants to know everything about him.

_Dobe,_

_Yes, you can visit me._

_Sasuke_

He doesn't know what else to write so he just hands the short letter off to Kiba and explains the situation to his best friend, because he finds himself needing to tell someone.

"Wow, this is the most excited I've seen you in a while, man. I'm happy," Kiba tells him, a smile on his lips. Sasuke hits him over the head with a glare, but Kiba only laughs it off, promising to mail the letter on his way out.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first part! The second part will be out in a few days! I love reviews! **


	2. Part Two

**A lot of people were wondering what was wrong with Sasuke. I hope I don't disappoint you with the answer. It isn't anything crazy and it isn't a life threatening disease. I was thinking about that, but I didn't wanna kill Sasuke. I just really wanted a happy ending so he does not have a disease actually. You'll see what happened as you read!**

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! They mean so much! **

**I hope everyone enjoys the second part!**

**Warning: **_**This is Yaoi, which means boy on boy lovin'. Medical inaccuracy. There may be OOCness in the near future. This story is not beta read so grammar mistakes will most likely show up in the story. Swearing.  
**_

_**The point about medical inaccuracy in the warming is just to say sorry that I probably got a few things wrong. I got so into writing this that I forgot to look up a lot of the medical stuff that shows up. I hope everyone will excuse that and enjoy it nonetheless.**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have Kiba all to myself.**

* * *

_It all Start With A Letter_

_Part Two_

* * *

Sasuke gets pretty anxious when a month goes by and he hasn't received a letter. Naruto did say he might not send another one before he came, but this is the longest he has gone without a letter from Naruto and he can't help but miss the dobe's letters, telling him about his life and adventures.

He finds himself staring at his notebook more often than not, contemplating writing something to Naruto in hopes that he will write back. Sasuke knows he doesn't write much back, but he didn't think that would turn Naruto away. The dobe said he would write even if he didn't get letters so he would obviously keep writing if he was getting letters.

The green notebook is sitting on the little table, calling his name. He bits his lip when he finally decides to reach out, his fingers brushing the notebook before his attention is drawn to the door, a voice he's never heard before entering his room.

"Sasuke?"

The voice is tentative and Sasuke looks up to meet the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen in his life. He can feel his heart rate picking up and he's thankful he was taken off that machine a few weeks ago so Naruto wouldn't realize that Sasuke's heart is beating faster because of him.

The wind is nearly knocked out of his as he takes in Naruto. He's a blond, with the brightest hair Sasuke has ever seen in his life. He has tan skin and Sasuke finds himself wondering if it is natural. He wants to find out if it's natural. He takes in Naruto's face and notices three whisker like marks on each cheek. They look like scares of some sort.

He finally let his eyes roam down, taking in the muscular body. He swallows the lump in his throat as he takes in the strong arms, and washboard abs covered by a bright orange shirt. His eyes wonder lower, taking is muscular legs and he wishes the blond would turn around so he could get a good look at his ass.

"Are you Sasuke?"

The voice is tentative again, drawing Sasuke's attention back to those bright blue eyes. Sasuke clears his throat and nods his head. "Yeah, I am," he says. He watches as the blond's shoulders visibly relax, a sigh leaving his lips and a bright smile turning the corner of his lips up. The smile nearly knocks Sasuke over with its pure brightness.

"Oh my God! This is so cool! I'm Naruto," he says, his voice strong this time and Sasuke is pretty sure he could listen to that voice forever, not like he would actually say that though. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. This is seriously insane!"

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke snorts, rolling his eyes at the blond's antics. Naruto simply smiles at him, and Sasuke can see the pure happiness in those blue eyes. He almost lets a smile play over his lips, but in the end he just settles for his usual smirk.

"Um, do you mind if I sit?" Blue eyes flicker to the chair next to his bed and back again, meeting his dark eyes. He nods his head, not bothering to vocal his answer. The blond smiles and practically hops over to the seat. Sasuke doesn't know how someone Naruto's ages (which he realizes his isn't quite sure how old Naruto is) can bounce around like a child. "So…"

Sasuke glares at the blond, who chuckles awkwardly in return to his glower. "What do ya want to talk about? I'm pretty much up for anything. You can ask me questions if you want. I'll answer all of them. Actually, the letter before last that you sent me I never answered your question about my parents. I guess I must have been too excited about coming here that I forgot to answer. Do you still wanna know why my parents gave me the house?"

"Hn."

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. I knew you wouldn't be much of a talker based off your letters. Anyway, my parents left me the house after they died. I've lived in it alone since I was sixteen, but my parents died when I was eleven. I lived with my godmother until I was sixteen and granted permission to live in the house alone," Naruto explains.

Sasuke nods his head, making sure the blond know he was listening. He doesn't really know what to say. He's only lost his father and he was unconscious when that happened. He can't imagine losing both his parents. "How did they die?" he finally asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh, it was just a fire," he says, but Sasuke can see the pain flashing in his blue eyes and knows he should probably get off the topic now. He doesn't want the blond to think he has to answer all these personal questions.

It becomes silent between the two of them. Sasuke doesn't know what to say and Naruto is fidgeting in his seat a bit. He's obviously uncomfortable with the silence and Sasuke can tell he wants to say something. "What?" he finally asks, breaking the silence.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Naruto asks nervously. Sasuke nods his head, telling him to go on. "I was just wondering….um, how long have you been in the hospital?" Sasuke wasn't ready for that question and it obviously shows on his face, because Naruto begins to panic. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious. I just wanted to know and you don't have to answer."

Sasuke quickly schools his features, putting on his normal mask, which causes Naruto to calm down a bit. The blond is about to open his mouth, but Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm not fragile. You can ask whatever you want. I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable answering." Naruto nods his head in understanding, visibly calming down and placing his smile back on his face. "I've been here for about nine months." Obviously the blond wasn't expecting that because his eyes widen in shock and his mouth drops open. Sasuke glares at him.

"Shit. That's a long time. I'm sorry, man. Um…." Naruto goes from shocked to nervous within seconds and Sasuke rolls his eyes, done with this whole tip toeing around everything Naruto has going on. He just wants the blond to get on with it. "What happened? Um, H-how did you get in here?"

"Car accident."

He doesn't leave room for more questions and he doesn't want the blond to ask more questions. This is a topic for when he knows the blond a lot better, even if he feels like he knows the blond really well already. He doesn't feel like reliving that night just yet. He hasn't even told his mother and brother most of the details. Kiba, his friend for as long as he can remember, doesn't even know more than the basics.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um….so where did you go to school?" Sasuke snorts at Naruto's change of subject. It must have been the first thing to come to mind, because Sasuke would prefer not to talk about it. He had to put off school after this injuries and he really wishes he hadn't had to.

"I went to the local high school in town. It happened the week after graduation. I was supposed to go to Harvard in the fall. They deferred everything and I'll be able to go next semester when I'm better," Sasuke explains. He doesn't like to talk about this very much, but he might as well.

"Wait, you were coming to Boston?" Sasuke nods his head. "Shit! This is so awesome! We can see each other when you go to Harvard. My house is right outside of Boston. This is so cool!"

Sasuke doesn't know why his heart beat picks up again. He likes the idea of seeing the blond again. He knows he wants to see the blond again. He likes the blond more than he should and that is only after exchanging a few letters. He doesn't even know how much he'll start to like him if they get to stay friends.

"I guess we can," Sasuke smirks.

The conversation quickly goes on from there. Naruto tells him all about Boston and everything that Sasuke needs to experience in Boston when he comes. Naruto promises to take him to everything and show him around when he comes for school. Sasuke doesn't want to admit how content his is just listening to the blond's voice. He hasn't been this at peace in a long time.

Naruto leaves that day with the promise to visit him again tomorrow.

* * *

The nurse is just leaving the room when Naruto comes back the next day. Sasuke's pretty tired, but he isn't going to turn Naruto away. The blond is only going to be here for a week and he wants to see him as much as possible.

"Hey, how are you?" Naruto asks, stepping into the room tentatively. Sasuke nods toward the chair and Naruto takes the invitation, sitting himself down. "You look tired. Are you sure that you don't want me to come back later?"

"I'm fine," he says, stifling a yawn that threatens to leave his lips. He wishes he got a better night sleep last night. "Just didn't sleep well."

"Oh, okay. So, you're still up for talking?" Naruto asks, his blue eyes shining with hope. Sasuke nods his head, hoping he'll go on with the conversation. "I actually wanted to ask you a question…" Sasuke nods his head again, telling him to go on. "I was wondering when you woke up. I mean, if you woke up recently then you should be out of the hospital soon, right?"

"I woke up about a week before I got your letters. I got a pretty bad infection while I was in a coma and it messed up my immune system pretty back and everything's been kinda crazy. I'm supposed to get out in a week or so actually," Sasuke explains, dumbing it down a bit for the blond. Naruto doesn't need to know everything that happened to Sasuke.

"Oh, will you still want to write when you aren't in the hospital?"

"Hn, of course." He doesn't even have to think about it. He doesn't want to live the rest of his life without talking to the blond ever again. He finds himself excited about going to Harvard just so he can see the blond again.

They fall into a steady conversation from there. Naruto does most of the talking, but Sasuke listen intently to everything he says. He'll say his piece every once and a while, but he enjoys just listening to the sound of Naruto's voice. He almost falls asleep to Naruto's voice, but he forces his eyes to stay open and forces himself to contribute to the conversation.

Sasuke isn't sure when Naruto stopped talking, but he closed his eyes for a second and when he opens them the blond isn't talking anymore and a hand was placed on his, not gripping his fingers, but simply resting on them. He blinks his eyes a few times, realizing he must have had them closed for a while because he finds himself blinded by the bright light on the ceiling. When the light isn't blinding him any longer, her turns his head to see Naruto sitting there, obviously off in his own world as he leans back in the chair, which has been pulled up right next to the bed.

Sasuke glances down. The tan hand over his pale one looks funny, but he can't help but think how good it looks. The tan hand feels so warm over his, making his face heat up in a blush when he realizes he wants to keep holding that tan hand, maybe hold it outside of these walls.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke snaps his gaze toward the blond, who sounds tired. Sasuke realizes he was asleep, not actually off in his own world like he thought he was. Naruto's blue eyes flicker down to their hands and he suddenly yanks his away, pink dusting his cheeks. The cold air hits Sasuke's hand and he wants that hand to go back and warm his up. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Sasuke mumbles, turning his gaze toward the window. They sit in silence for a few minutes and Sasuke knows Naruto wants to say something on the subject. Sasuke finds himself wanting to say something as well. He is just about to turn around and voice his thoughts when someone walks through the door.

"Shit, I didn't know you had company," Kiba says, glancing between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke glares at his friend, who only sends him a sheepish smile. "I can leave if you want."

"No, I'll leave," Naruto says, standing up from the chair. Sasuke blinks, turning his gaze to the blond. Kiba must have noticed the look on Sasuke's face, because he quickly offers to leave again, but Naruto simply laughs it off, saying his friends will be worried about him since he's been gone so long.

Naruto is just about to walk out the door when he turns back around. "I'm Naruto, by the way," he says and Sasuke doesn't miss that knowing smile on Kiba's lips. He wants to punch it off his face.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kiba, this guy's best friend," Kiba introduces, gripping Naruto's hand to shake it. Sasuke's surprised when Kiba pulls the blond closer and whispers something in his ear. Naruto's eyes go wide for a second, but he quickly chuckles and the two move away from each other.

"I won't. I'll see you around, Kiba." He nods toward Kiba before turning his attention to Sasuke, a bright smile on his lips. "I'll be back to visit tomorrow!"

He's gone before Sasuke can even say goodbye.

Sasuke quickly turns his glare to Kiba, who only laughs at Sasuke's expense. "Damn, you really like him," Kiba teases, sitting down at the end of the bed. Sasuke leans forward and hits Kiba on the back of the head.

"Damn, idiot. He would have stayed longer if you didn't come," Sasuke scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. Kiba just chuckles, ignoring Sasuke's look and telling him about the current events in his life.

Sasuke ends up missing half of the conversation because he can't stop thinking about Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's up and walking the next day when Naruto comes to visit. The blond stops in the door, his mouth dropping a bit in shock when he sees Sasuke standing in the middle of the room. Sasuke realizes he probably didn't know Sasuke could walk, because he's only ever seen him tucked under his covers in the bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke greets, a teasing smile playing on his lips. Naruto shakes his head, brining himself back to reality. The normal grin forms on his lips, his eyes bright.

"Sasuke!" he cheers, bouncing his way over to the raven, who wavers a bit when Naruto gets too close to him. Naruto frowns for a split second, distancing himself from Sasuke. "Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not as strong as I used to be," Sasuke explains, waving the question off. "Do you want to walk around the grounds a bit?" Naruto doesn't have to say anything; the brightness in his blue eyes explains his excitement. "Just let me get some clothes on." Naruto nods and Sasuke wobbles over to his dresser.

Sasuke can feel Naruto's gaze on his ass as he bends over to grab his folded jeans off the bottom of the little closet in his room. He's happy he has a nightgown that doesn't open in the back. The nightgown he has on is more like a dress, the only openings for his head and arms.

A pink tint makes a way to his cheeks and he quickly makes his way to the bathroom, moving as fast as his weak legs can take him. He shuts the door behind him, letting out a deep breath. He observes himself in the mirror, noticing the redness not normally on his pale skin. He sighs, shaking his head and gets dressed as quickly as possible.

Naruto seems to be off in space when he enters the room, his blue eyes looking out the window unfocused. Dark eyebrows furrow as Sasuke looks at the blond, wondering what is on his mind. "Naruto?" he asks, clearing his throat to catch the blond attention. Blue eyes suddenly snap in his direction, blinking their way back to reality.

"Sorry," Naruto chuckles sheepishly. "I just zoned out a bit. You ready?" Sasuke nods his head and Naruto jumps out of the chair.

They walk in silence through the hall and the elevator brings them down to the ground floor. Sasuke can't help the small smile that makes its way to his lips as the door outside comes into view. He hasn't been outside in a long time and he can already feel the sun on his skin. He couldn't be happier to be going outside with Naruto as well.

He didn't realize how much he missed the warmth of the sun until he steps out of the hospital. The clear blue skies instantly greet him and the warmth of the sun is quickly absorbed into his skin, spreading heat through his body. He turns to look at Naruto, whose blue eyes sparkle in the sun light. Naruto seems to notice the gaze on his and turns to look at Sasuke, a smile on his lips.

"It's nice out today," the blond says, turning his gaze back to the sky.

"Yeah, it is."

Sasuke leads the way to a bench in the back of the grounds. The wooden bench is blocked from the sun by the trees. The shade chills Sasuke a bit and he crosses his arms over his chest as he tries to make himself more comfortable on the pieces of wood.

"So, what were you thinking about when I came back into the room?"

Sasuke doesn't usually let curiosity get the best of him, but he can't seem to control it around Naruto. He wants to know everything about the blond. He wants to know what he is thinking all the time and he wants to know how he feels.

He's surprised when he sees pain flash behind those blue eyes. The blue gaze slowly turns toward him and he sits back a bit in shock. It's almost like Naruto isn't in front of him right now. He looks like he is lost in his own world again, memories flooding his brain. "Naruto?" Sasuke calls, reaching forward and placing a hand on a jean clad thigh. Naruto flinches, but the touch is enough to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about going to the hospital after I found out about my parents death. My godparents were called to identify the bodies. I remember being so scared as I walked into the doors. They made me wait out in the hall, because I was too young. It didn't take long for them to come back, but they didn't let me see my parents. Anything would have been better than not getting to say goodbye and see them one last time. That's all I really remember about hospitals. I haven't set foot in one since then, not even to visit Sakura at work."

Sasuke doesn't know what to say to that. He can feel his body move on its own as he moves closer to Naruto, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling his closer. Naruto stiffens for only a second, but quickly relaxes, leaning more into Sasuke.

"It was worth coming back though. I'm glad I got to meet you."

The words leave Sasuke speechless so he just tightens his grip around the blond shoulders in hopes that he gets the message.

The pair falls into a comfortable silence, both sets of eyes looking over the garden outside the hospital. The only thing to break the silence is a sigh that leaves Naruto's lips. The blond pulls away from Sasuke and he finds himself cold all of the sudden. He hadn't even realized how warm he was holding Naruto.

"Sasuke, I really like you," Naruto says, looking right into Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke blinks, unsure how to take this. He opens his mouth, only to close it again. "I mean, I _really_ like you, like want to see you all the time and introduce you to my friends and…bring you on dates….and just to hold you and…"

And Sasuke shuts him up. The words only take seconds to process in his mind and he leans forward before he can even realize what he is doing. The kiss is soft and tentative at first, only lips touching until Naruto places a hand on Sasuke's cheek, deepening the kiss.

Naruto's tongue finally runs over his bottom lip when someone clears their throat. The two pull away from each other, moving to opposite ends of the bench. "Did I interrupt something?" Kiba teases, barely holding in his laughter. Sasuke glares at his friend. He isn't finding this nearly as amusing.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you were," Sasuke snaps, crossing his arms over his chest. Kiba just laughs harder. Sasuke glances at Naruto, noticing the blush busting his cheeks as he smiles.

"No, it's fine. I gotta go anyway," he says. Sasuke curses Kiba under his breath, annoyed at his friend. Naruto always leaves when Kiba shows up. "I'll be here on Friday. I can't come tomorrow. We can talk about everything then."

Naruto stand up awkwardly, obviously contemplating what to do. Sasuke can practically see his mental battle. With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke stands up; yanking the blond closer by the collar of his shirt and placing a firm kiss on his lips before pulling away. "I'll see you Friday then." He likes the blush dusting Naruto's cheeks as he nods his head in agreement, smiling as he walks away from Sasuke and Kiba.

"I see it went well," Kiba teases, still trying to get over his laughing fit. Sasuke glares at him, shoving Kiba before he sits back down on the bench. He can feel today's events taking a toll on his body.

"Fuck you Kiba," he snaps, glaring at Kiba.

"No, I think he will be fucking you," Kiba laughs. Sasuke doesn't find it nearly as funny.

* * *

Of course luck isn't on his side when two days pass and instead of a bright head of yellow hair entering his room, his brother walks through the door.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke doesn't mean to snap at his brother, but he's expecting Naruto, who is the only person he wants to see right now.

"I can't visit my little brother?" Itachi asks, taking the seat next to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke resorts to glaring at his brother, a frown on his lips. Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Are you expecting someone?" The silence is all Itachi needs as an answer. "Who, might I ask, are you expecting?"

"That isn't any of-"

The words die in his throat when Naruto walks up to his door, stopping in his tracks when he notices the other presence in the room. Sasuke glare at his brother, who has a knowing look only Sasuke would notice on his face. "You must be who my little brother is waiting for," Itachi says pleasantly. Sasuke can only glare as he brother gets up and walks toward Naruto. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

"Um, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," the blond introduces, taking his brother's hand to shake it.

"I've never seen you around before. How do you know my brother?" Sasuke has never seen his brother act so civil to someone. He knows Itachi is only trying to play mind games with him.

"Uh, well…" Naruto looks at Sasuke for support, but the raven doesn't notice. He is too busy trying to kill his brother with his glare. "Well, actually, I started sending Sasuke letters a few months ago. We started to write back and forth for a while. I, um, ended up getting a present from my friends and godparents that sent me to Cali, LA to be exact and I wanted to meet him…"

"Ah, my brother seems to like you very much if the look I'm getting has any consolation," Itachi says. Sasuke takes his gaze off his brother and smiles when he notices the pink dusting Naruto's cheeks. He likes it when Naruto blushes, especially if he is the cause.

"Itachi?" Sasuke says, drawing his brother's attention away from a nervous Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you obviously." Sasuke rolls his eyes at his brother. "I'd love to get to know Naruto though. How about we all sit down and talk?"

No one can say no to Itachi.

Sasuke feels bad Naruto has to deal with his brother so early in their relationship.

* * *

The conversation went on longer than Sasuke would have liked, but Itachi eventually leaves, not before giving Sasuke an approving nod though. Sasuke only returns the nod with a glare as his brother walks out the door with a promise to come back when he is being released.

"Well, your brother seems nice. That isn't how you described him in your letters," Naruto says, watching the oldest Uchiha brother walk out the door.

"He's playing with me, the bastard," Sasuke mumbles, turning his attention to Naruto. The blond only smiles, chuckling a bit at Sasuke's supposed torment.

"He's your brother. He's supposed to be like that."

"Whatever. That jerk gets too much enjoyment when it comes to teasing me." Naruto only laughs again, the warm smile on his lips making Sasuke's heart swell. Sasuke can't help the small smile that forms on his lips. "Naruto?" It takes a second for the blond to calm down and blue eyes blink in confusion as he takes in Sasuke's serious face.

"Yeah?"

"What are we? I know you said we would talk about this today and well…what are we?" Sasuke doesn't know why his stomach flutters with nerves as he looks at the blond. He doesn't want this to only be a onetime thing. He doesn't want Naruto to go back to Boston and forget about him.

The warm smile that adorns Naruto's face reassures him just a bit. "Sasuke, this isn't some stupid onetime thing. This isn't a vacation fling. _I want you._" Naruto makes sure to emphasis the words, making sure Sasuke understands them.

It takes a few seconds for Sasuke to process Naruto's words, but when he does he can't help the smile that adorns on his face, something that hasn't happened since he woke up from his coma. He shoves the covers off his legs and swings them over the side of the bed. He walks over to Naruto on shaky legs, plopping down in his lips.

Sasuke presses their lips together without a second thought.

* * *

The goodbye is hard. Sasuke doesn't want him to leave, but they exchange phone numbers and emails. Sasuke even gives him his home address so Naruto can send letter there when he gets out in a week.

They kiss long and hard, not wanting to separate, but eventually Naruto's cellphone rings and his friend Sakura starts to yell at him to get his ass down to the car so they won't miss their flight.

Naruto promises the pick him up from the airport when he arrives in Boston for school that coming fall.

* * *

Sasuke's never liked airports. The place is too crowded with people and Logan airport he knows is one of the worst airports when you want to avoiding crowds. He pushes his way through the people, grabbing his luggage as fast as he can before finding the first cab that will take him far away from this place.

He's standing in front of the house in the picture before he knows it. The shutters are the same blue as in the picture and the walls are the same off white color. The front is surrounded by a big garden, obviously well taken care of. Sasuke can't help but smile as he walks up the front path.

It's didn't really occur to him that Naruto might not be home right now. He was too excited to surprise the blond, that he forgot Naruto does have a life. He isn't going to know if the blond is home until he knocks on the door though.

He's almost ready to give up when he hears fumbling on the other side of the door. He can hear Naruto curse as the door is yanked open. The blond doesn't see him at first, his eyes focused on the rug that somehow got caught on his foot.

Finally, blue eyes look up.

They stare at each other for a few minutes, Naruto's mouth hanging open in shock. Sasuke just smirks, happy with the reaction. "Wait, but…I'm supposed to pick you up at the airport in a week"

"I think you had the wrong date. It was definitely supposed to be today," Sasuke lies. The smirk on his lips only grows when he notices the panicked look on Naruto's face. The blond suddenly yanks something out of his pocket and Sasuke recognizes his phone. He must be checking the date.

"No, I wrote it in my calendar. I even set a reminder. I would have never forgotten, I was too excited to see you," Naruto rambles. This only causes Sasuke to chuckle, shaking his head at his blond boyfriend. He really can be an idiot sometimes.

"Naruto, I wanted to surprise you. I thought having the week together before I start school would be nice," Sasuke explains, watching as the panic leaks from Naruto's face and instead a grin takes its place.

"Okay, I can do surprises," Naruto smiles. It only takes seconds for Sasuke to find himself smashed into a broad chest, lips attacking his hungrily. Sasuke melts into the embrace.

**Fin.**

* * *

**It's done! I hope everyone liked it! There are just a few things I wanted to clear up, because I don't want to leave anyone confused. **

**Sasuke was in the car with his father when they got into the accident. Sasuke was unconscious when his father died because he died in the crash, leaving Sasuke unconscious during the funeral and everything.**

**Naruto is 24 years old and Sasuke is 19 years old. In the last part, the little epilogue, Sasuke is 20. **

**The warning for my story said medical inaccuracy because Sasuke probably shouldn't have been in the hospital that long after he woke up. I did add a few things about his immune system though, which would cause him to be in the hospital longer. **

**That's all I wanted to clear up! I hope everyone enjoyed the two-shot! I love reviews! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
